1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for receiving an incoming call, and more particularly, to a method for receiving an incoming call at a first mobile communication terminal during the user's absence and for notifying the user of reception of the incoming call at a second mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
The advancement of mobile communication technology has enabled a user of a mobile communication terminal to place and receive voice calls with little limitation as to time and location. As mobile communication terminals have recently evolved to incorporate diverse functions, such as delivering text and video information, MP3 player, and games, a user is able to enjoy these functions through a screen on the mobile communication terminal.
Despite its various functions, a mobile communication terminal's main function is to place and receive voice calls. Mobile communication terminals may typically notify users of the reception of incoming calls through ringtones, vibrations, and/or illuminated indicators. In particular, when users are in the office or at public facilities, they switch their mobile communication terminal to a vibration or illuminated indicator mode to minimize inconvenience to others caused by the loudness of the ringtone.
However, users may not receive an incoming call because they are located away from their mobile communication terminal or because they fail to hear the ringtone, feel the vibration of the mobile communication terminal, or notice the illuminated indicator. In particular, if the mobile communication terminal is set to vibrate or illuminate an indicator upon receiving an incoming call and the user is away from his or her mobile communication terminal or preoccupied and unable to answer the mobile communication terminal, the user is likely to miss the incoming call.